


The Lucky One

by spidercrows



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, not to be a kinnie on main or anything, post-dr3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidercrows/pseuds/spidercrows
Summary: They're just boys in love
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 68





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little bit rushed, i know the pacing is off but i really just wanted to get this idea out of my head

Komaeda was taking a nap on the couch when Hajime got back, laying on his back with on leg draped over the side. Hajime threw his things on the table and flopped down on top of him, burying his face into the other boy's neck, who stirred. 

"Good morning, love," he said sleepily.

Hajime checked his watch. "It's 5:15."

"Mmm, afternoon then."

Hajime reached his hand up to play with a little piece of Komaeda's hair. "I missed you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Ah, right."

Hajime placed his hands on the couch on either side of his boyfriend's torso in order to prop himself up and look him in the eyes. "I do."

Komaeda yawned. "Sure.."

He let his face drop closer to his boyfriend's, just close enough for the tips of their noses to brush against each other for a second, and Komaeda's eyes went wide. "Why don't you believe me?"

The albino boy blinked. "Nobody has ever said that to me and meant it. Even when my luck allows me to be near someone I care about... Let's just say, it has to balance out somehow."

"Well I do love you." He matched Komaeda's scrutinizing look with one of his own. "I'm serious! I'm in love with you."

Komaeda blushed a dark pink, stark against his natural pale complexion and his white hair. "You don't mean that, my luck would never allow-"

Hajime cut him off. "No no, stop that. I mean it."

"I'm.. in love with you too"

The brunette smiled, a rare sight since the game, and Komaeda found himself smiling too. Hajime leaned back down and kissed him softly, just for a couple of seconds, before laying back down on top of his flustered boyfriend. They stayed there, comfortable in their silence, for what could have been hours or maybe only 30 seconds. They could have stayed that way forever, before Hajime broke the silence. 

"I guess I'm the lucky one, huh?" 


End file.
